xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
The Inevitable (ヒツゼン, Hitsuzen) is the first episode of the XxxHOLiC anime series. Overview Watanuki's life changes completely when he meets Yūko for the first time. Watanuki is given a job at Yūko's shop, paying off his debt. Plot A young boy was walking with the crowd, listening to their talk while he was being chased by multiple spirits. While struggling to escape from them, he touched a fence and stumbled across a small house. He was dragged inside the house by two girls while asking himself why were his legs moving on their own, and a female voice answered him by saying:"That's because this is inevitable". ]] Watanuki met the woman, who told him the fence was a barrier and asked him to hand out the thing in his pocket, a pocket watch that was valuable to him. The woman then asked him for his name; Watanuki Kimihiro, and she also asked for his birthday, April 1st. She tells him that if a person just give away his/her name, they're giving the enemy a way to capture the person's soul, she continues by saying if a person tell his/her birthday it's a chance for an enemy a way to capture the person's past and future. She tells him her name, Yūko Ichihara, stating that it's her alias; not revealing her true name. She introduces the girls to him, Marudashi and Morodashi. Watanuki then was sick by her games and decided to leave but the door closed itself. She repeats that "it is all inevitable and there is no coincidence in this world." Afterwards, Maru and Moro brought a pot filled with water where Yūko put a fortune like disk and started reading Watanuki's fate: The place where he was born and where he lives now are different. He has suffered since his childhood because he's always been chased by spirits. His blood makes them attracted to him. When he wonders why she knew, she replies saying that he had given his name and birthday earlier. Then she keeps the pocket watch, saying she'll need it in exchange of his favor. She told him, taking too little won't do and taking too much will not do either as there will be consequences to the health of the transient world, to the fortune of the Astral World, and to the soul of the heavenly world. He yells at her, says he did not ask for anything and he did not get anything back. He asks himself where he's at and what kind of place that is, to be replied by Yuko that it is a shop that deals with wishes. The girls says that it is a shop that grants wishes, as long as the mistress is able to do it, the wish can be granted in exchange for a payment; but it must be something equivalent (a soul), not a person's soul but something valuable to that person. While thinking he doesn't have any wishes, Yuko mentions that he doesn't want the spirits to be attracted to him or disturb him. Yūko said she'll grant his wish and discuss the payment with Watanuki. Stunned he replies that the pocket watch was his payment but she answered, "That was that, this is this". So she asks Watanuki to work for her part-time until the payment for his wish is balanced out. She plans a welcome party for him, asking for a banquet with her old drinking buddy. So she gave out her first task, to call her drinking buddy from the treasure room. He trips, falls and is then stumbled by a little bunny like creature named Mokona Modoki, which much to his surprise can talk. Yūko asks Mokona if he slept well, Watanuki asks how long he's been there and he replies that it was hibernating for 3 years. Yūko then told Mokona that they're having a party to celebrate the new part-time employee. Watanuki asks if the black manju was her "drinking buddy" and asks what a "Mokona" was, she then replied by Mokona is Mokona and the way of counting them is like this "one Mokona...two Mokona...", not answering his question. He is given his second task which is shopping for the banquet they are having. He will use his money first as she will pay back later. While walking to the Groceries Store, people see Watanuki walking with Mokona which makes him look like he collects cute dolls and felt embarrassed. He was walking fast, so Mokona was throwing up and had to freshen at a sink in the park. Seeing how expensive the Chinese Cabbage was, yet Mokona still insisted in Watanuki to buy them as he stated Chinese Cabbage, Pork Stew and Yuzu Pate. Watanuki wondered how they could eat all of it, seeing that there was food for several people, but then he is chased by another spirit so he tried to walk away fast. As he walks, he stumbles upon a group of female students; one of them says that she can see spirits just like him. Though, as she cannot see the ghoul wrapped around his body, she clearly cannot. Watanuki offers consolation, but this only angers her. She sees Watanuki as someone who just doesn't understand, and even scathingly says to him, "They're happy, aren't they? The people who can't see them." Watanuki tries to leave, but bumps shoulders with the girl. The purple ghoul that was following Watanuki - seemingly embodying his ability to see the spirits - wraps around the girl. She sighs, and tells her group to leave. As the girl walks away from Watanuki, the spirit smiles and waves. Back at the house, Watanuki angrily asks Yuko about the girl and the spirit - he never wanted to transfer his spirits-seeing to someone else. Yuko assures him that that spirit was not meant for him and that the girl had possibly wished for the spirit. Watanuki angrily walks away. Yūko then reminded Watanuki of their destiny and fate, their ties no matter how big or small, far or near, these ties will never dissapear when bonded. Her and Watanuki's bond has started. Watanuki then left the building. Yūko then says everything is fine as Watanuki will come back. He then says he only came back to get the money she owes him and then he will leave forever. Characters Appearances *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yūko Ichihara *Maru and Moro *Black Mokona Trivia *Black Mokona do not appear in the manga version. Adapted Chapters *Chapter 001 *Chapter 002 Navigation Category:First Season Category:Anime Episodes